majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Emile Fisher
|latest = }} Emile "Easy" Fisher was a member of the 28th Street Bloods that took part in the murder of Officer Malcolm Reese. History Emile grew up in Los Angeles in the territory of the 28th Street Bloods. By adulthood, he was best friends with Daniel Price, a shot caller in the Bloods. Emile was also close friends with Greg "Buddha" Mann who protected Emile due to his sensitive nature which earned him the gang nickname of Easy. According to Dennis Price, this nickname came from the fact that everyone was always telling the high-strung, emotional Emile to "take it easy." Once he grew up, Emile got into drugs while Buddha got into cars and they mainly went their separate ways though they remained friends. In 2004, a twenty year old Emile performed a flower shop robbery alongside his best friend Daniel Price while Emile's girlfriend Tamika Weaver waited in the car outside. While stealing the customers' wallets, Emile discovered the badge of off-duty cop Officer Malcolm Reese. Once Emile showed him the badge, Daniel had Emile help him drag Reese into the backroom where Daniel murdered Reese. After Tamika honked the horn of their getaway car, the two quickly fled. Emile ditched the murder weapon soon afterwards, but he was so high on drugs at the time that he believed he dropped it off of a freeway overpass when they weren't anywhere near a freeway at the time. Within days, the LAPD identified Daniel and Emile as the culprits based off of their fingerprints being on the wallets they disposed of and that were recovered in a dumpster blocks away from the flower shop. Daniel was arrested for murder while Emile briefly went on the run. During this time, Daniel ordered his brother Dennis to dispose of the getaway car so that piece of evidence would be gone. Emile recommended his old friend Buddha who now ran a chop shop that could tear apart the car. While at Buddha's chop shop, Emile argued with Tamika about where he had dumped the gun in front of Buddha with Tamika accusing Emile of being high both when the gun was dumped and at the chop shop. After Dennis threatened him at gunpoint, Buddha agreed to destroy the getaway car and it was never recovered by the police. Emile was eventually captured by the LAPD, but insisted that he and Daniel committed the robbery alone. This was done to protect Tamika and likely himself as Tamika was fifteen and the twenty year old Emile could be charged with statutory rape if he admitted to their relationship. In an "unholy hurry," DDA Rachel Gray stopped the police investigation into a possible third person in the robbery and instead of charging Emile with felony murder, offered him a deal of twelve years in prison if he would cooperate. Emile accepted the deal and became the prosecution's star witness against Daniel. Although Emile gave up the location of the murder weapon, he could not remember where it actually was due to his being high at the time and the gun was never recovered. After DDA Gray and her bodyguard Eric Dunn were murdered by Detective Stephanie Dunn using the Uzi from Officer Reese's murder, the case against Daniel Price fell apart. With the addition of Detective Mark Hickman committing perjury on the stand about Daniel spontaneously confessing to the murder, Daniel was acquitted for the murder. Emile's deal stood however and he was sent to prison for twelve years. Because Emile couldn't remember where he actually ditched the gun, Tamika had told Stephanie to help Emile possibly out of fear that his deal would fall through or that he would sell her out. As a result, Tamika was aware that Stephanie was the actual killer and presumably told Emile as she would later state that he could also finger Stephanie as the killer. At some point after Emile was sent to prison, Tamika broke up with him though Emile always remained in love with her. While in prison, Emile turned his life around and became sober. Due to being a snitch, Emile feared for his life everyday and was left terrified of the idea of going back to prison once his sentence was up. Emile remained a model prisoner who caused no conflicts and served every day of his twelve year sentence before being released. Due to serving his entire sentence, Emile had no probation or parole officer assigned to him when he was released. When Emile was released, he was picked up from the prison by former LAPD Detective Mark Hickman who saw Emile as the key to finding the third person he believed was in the car during the flower shop robbery and thus potentially the killer of Rachel Gray and Eric Dunn. Emile reiterated his story to Hickman about where he had stashed the gun and continued to insist that there was no one else involved. Emile had Hickman take him to Buddha's house in Fontana. As Emile wanted to get away from the gang life, Buddha agreed to allow his old friend to live in his guest room in hopes that Emile could get a new start. About a day after his release, Emile bought a burner phone in Fontana and got back in touch with Tamika who was now in a relationship and had a son with Jon Barnes. Tamika and Emile talked on the phone seven different times in five days. Emile also contacted Daniel Price, a phone call that ended in an argument between them. Two weeks after his release, Emile was located by SIS Lieutenant Chuck Cooper and his people with the help of a hint from Mark Hickman and he was brought the Major Crimes Division of the LAPD. Upon being found, Cooper and his people could find nothing on Emile that he could be arrested for. Emile was shown the Uzi from Officer Reese's murder and questioned about it and his connection to Tamika Weaver. Emile lied about knowing Tamika, but did so badly. At the same time, Detective Julio Sanchez identified Emile's calls with Tamika and Lieutenant Andy Flynn used Tamika's phone to call him. As Emile was obviously surprised by "Tamika's" call, Captain Sharon Raydor informed him that Tamika had been murdered. Emile desperately answered the phone in the hopes that it was a lie, but was told by Andy to check the morgue for Tamika. Emile broke down in tears over the death of the woman he loved and refused to cooperate further. By the next day, Emile was continuing to refuse to cooperate and was noted by Andy to cry a lot for an ex-con. The detectives tried in vain to convince Emile to cooperate and to identify the third person from the car, but he refused, clearly terrified of going back to prison. With nothing to hold Emile on, the LAPD was forced to release him to go back to Fontana. About an hour after he was released by the LAPD, Emile received a phone call from Stephanie Dunn using the same phone she had called Tamika fifteen minutes before murdering her. This call was presumably to set up Emile's own murder. At around two in the afternoon, Emile borrowed money from Buddha that he used to arrange for flowers to be sent to Tamika's funeral. On the condolence card, Emile left the message "to my Pretty Boy, RIP, love always, Easy." That night, Emile was visited by Stephanie at Buddha's house in Fontana. Presumably anticipating her visit from Stephanie's phone call, Emile let her in as there was no sign of forced entry into the house. Terrified that Emile would expose her to avoid going back to prison, Stephanie presumably rendered Emile unconscious with a knockout agent of some sort and injected Emile with a dose of heroin that was 92% pure and matched the heroin that was found in Tamika's car. Emile died of the heroin that he was injected with and Stephanie framed his murder to look like a regular overdose or a suicide. However, when Stephanie made sure that there were no fingerprints on the syringe, that included Emile's as well which was sure to be odd. After learning from Hickman that Buddha ran a chop shop, the LAPD raided Buddha's chop shop in the hopes that Emile would tell them who the third person was to keep his friend from going to prison. With Buddha's consent, the LAPD searched his house and found Emile's body. Though the setup was convincing at first glance, Lieutenant Michael Tao immediately suspected that Emile was murdered. An autopsy by Doctor Morales confirmed that Emile died of a drug overdose and also that he had been clean of drugs for years beforehand. Due to where Emile was found, the LAPD suspected Buddha of being the third person and Emile's killer. Buddha explained why he took Emile in to the dubious detectives and was shocked to learn of Emile's death by drug overdose, insisting that Emile was clean and out of that kind of life. Hickman, upon hearing of Emile's death, immediately called it a murder, but his alibi for the time of the murder fell through thanks his wife, Sherry. At Tamika's funeral, Julio took pictures of all of the condolence cards left for Tamika and Jeremiah and found Emile's. As Jeremiah was too young to have been Emile's son, the detectives quickly realized that "Pretty Boy" must refer to Tamika which made sense due to the ironic nature of gang nicknames. As Pretty Boy was one of the gang members suspected to be the third person, the LAPD realized from Emile's card that Tamika was the third person and that Emile had likely used the money he borrowed from Buddha to set up the flowers before he was murdered. After digging deeper into Tamika, the detectives also realized that she had likely been Emile's underage girlfriend who had probably been blackmailing the killer using her knowledge of the murder weapon. After realizing that Buddha likely destroyed the car from the flower shop robbery, he was confronted Julio, Andy and DDA Hobbs. In exchange for full immunity, Buddha told the story of the night that he destroyed the getaway car from the flower shop robbery. Buddha confirmed that Tamika was Emile's girlfriend at the time, feeling that it no longer mattered since they were both dead and that she was the third person from the robbery. Buddha also shared Emile and Tamika's argument over the location of the gun. The detectives came to realize that Tamika likely gave up the real location of the gun to a detective involved in the case out of fear that Emile's deal wouldn't take or that he would rat her out too. Eventually, they realized that Stephanie Dunn was the killer, having been blackmailed by Tamika into stealing the heroin that Barnes had been arrested with. When Stephanie confessed, she explained that when Tamika argued with her over the heroin, she had warned that either she or Emile could identify Stephanie as the killer of Rachel Gray and Eric Dunn. As a result, Stephanie had killed Emile to keep him from telling the police that she did it. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 4 # # # # # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4 Category:Armed Robbers Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased